Black Phoenix
by iGottaJet
Summary: In Clover Town, not too far from Magnolia, lies a guild that's too big and crazy for it's town. This guild is known as Black Phoenix. What will fate hold for this guild and it's mages?


Black Phoenix

Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny morning in Clover Town, Fiore. You could hear the birds chirping and you could smell the morning dew that filled throughout the air. The town is smaller than Magnolia, but the only thing that makes the town slighter bigger than that is a giant castle that's in the center of the town. This castle is one of the top known guilds of Fiore, Black Phoenix and the master of the guild is no other than the dimension/antimatter mage herself, Anri Varsuna. But other than that, this guild indeed is a crazy one that you would handpick in Fiore despite of its nice and strong members. If you could stand on the balcony of the castle, you could see Clover Town at its best, but if you were standing there now, you could see a flying thing of some sort along with two figures who is entering the town. "Come on you guys! Let's hurry back for breakfast before it's all gone!" This small voice belonged to Saddest, a red Exceed. He is the twin of Happy who belongs in Fairy Tail and is partnered up with Chisio Hidoi, a 1st Generation Blood Dragon Slayer who is a member of the Guild White Eclipse. "H-hey! Hold on Saddest! Don't beat us there now!" This is Chisio Hidoi, the Black haired Blood Dragon Slayer who is Saddest's partner. He's been a member of the Black Phoenix for a long time now and his goal is to become an S Class mage. "...Why did you guys tag along with me on my late night mission again?" This is Trinity. He is different and unique out of every member in Black Phoenix due to him being a demon who uses the ancient magic known as Poison Demon Slaying. He joined Black Phoenix recently who decided to leave Tartaros as a S Class mage only to join Black Phoenix and work his way up to the top. In a soft tone Chisio said, "Well, we just wanted to make sure that you were safe performing your mission that's all." Trinity just shook his head as the imp on his shoulder climbed on the top of his cranium. "To be honest, I can manage pretty well by myself." Trinity said in an emotionless tone.

Moments later, the 3 of them entered the front gate of the castle and Saddest's thick skull opened the front door as he flew in high-speed, racing straight for his morning delicacies. Chisio slapped his palm across his face and walked inside the guild lobby. "I won't use my jewels to repair for that door Saddest!" Trinity just shook his head as he lowered the imp to the ground to let it roam across the guild as he makes his way towards the kitchen. "That's Saddest for you, I guess." As he and Chisio begins to head towards the kitchen, they could see a slightly middle-aged woman who was asleep on the railings of the staircase. This woman is Anri Varsuna the master of Black Phoenix herself. "What in God's name? ...Never mind." Trinity said to himself as he began to head on to the dining room. Chisio just sighed at his master and followed behind Trinity as he said, "H-hey Trinity, wait up!" A ginger haired male was walking down the steps only to wake Anri up for breakfast. This male is Tristan Gareth, one of Anri's trusted SS Class mages. "Master, I think it's tim-" Tristan's sentence got cut off by Anri as she said, "If you don't want to live in the Pocket Dimension for the rest of the year, I suggest you do not wake me up." A sweat dropped on Tristan's forehead as he backed up a few steps and left Anri alone due to that threat. "...I'll just be on my way to breakfast then." With that being said Tristan walked down the steps leaving Anri alone only to head to the kitchen for breakfast.

In the dining room were 6 other mages and another mage cooking in the kitchen. The blonde haired mage that was cooking is Mathias Cronqvist, one of the two S Class mages of Black Phoenix. "The pancakes are almost ready everyone! Just sit tight and wait for a moment!" He was quite happy to aid the Guild and it's members, but deep inside himself was a melancholy soul as a black mysterious color was slowly spreading across his arm, carrying the curse of Zeref. If he doesn't meet Zeref in a month to uplift the curse from his body, he will surely die from it, but despite of this, Mathias always kept his spirit high and continued to do his tasks as quick as he could. One of the mages in the kitchen who's a female went into the kitchen, only to grab a glass bottle of poison and went right back into the dining room and sat down. She wore always wore a button up trenchcoat with a red beanie on her head with long pants. This female mage's name is Kallen Fray, a 1st Generation Poison Dragon Slayer. "Nothing like a good bottle of poison to keep you energized throughout the day." she said in a relaxed tone and then proceeded to guzzle it down. Another female mage whose hair was black and is always quiet just stared blankly at Kallen as she drunk the poison down. This silent female is Ola Belle. You could say that Ola would always win the Quiet Game if you ever played with her and a group of friends. Kallen took a slight break from drinking her poison as she turned her eyes towards Ola and made a remark. "Is there something bothering you?" Ola just shook her head sideways, meaning no as an answer. "Well alright then.. I'll just finish the rest of this." A male mage with brown hair began to stare at Kallen with his eyes that was the color of the ice caps as she finished the bottle of poison and he slammed his head lightly on the dining room table due to waking up early in the morning. This mage's name is Shizeru Kasanage, and he possesses a powerful magic at his disposal which is Ice Phoenix Slaying. "...Mathias can try to speed his cooking up and serve breakfast a bit faster." Shizeru said in an annoyed tone. "I heard that Shizeru!" yelled Mathias as his voice echoed towards the dining area. "...Meh." That was the only reply Shizeru gave as he rose his head and rubbed his eyes. Another mage who's a female that has orange long hair and ruby-red eyes began to laugh at Shizeru's minor misfortune between Mathias. "You should learn when to keep your mouth shut sometimes Shizeru!" This female's name is Cece, a Fire Mage who can to control any type of fire at her own will. She has a somewhat insane and playful personality that's very different from the other guild mates of the guild. "Yeah, sure." Shizeru replied in a sarcastic tone. Cece just stuck her tongue out at Shizeru when she realized he was being sarcastic. Sitting on the far side of the table is yet another female mage who's the shortest out of the rest, 4'9" or 5'0" to round it up. She began to fix her silk blonde hair as her emerald colored eyes were wandering around the dining room with a somewhat worried look on her face. "He should refrain from taking those late night missions. He should've been here by now." she thought to herself. This girl's name is Lucia Delchamps, the shortest member of Black Phoenix. Lucia is a bit harsh and shows a bad mood most of the time, but despite of this she's always headstrong, completing any mission that she takes down on the request board. She also has a caring heart for her guild members, checking up on them when she has some free time. After that thought ran across her mind, the last of the few mages in the dining room who's also a female playfully punched Lucia on the shoulder. "H-hey! Mizaki!" Lucia said in a startled tone as she almost jumped out her seat. Mizaki Ome recently joined Black Phoenix not so long ago right after Trinity's recruitment, but she got along with everyone during her first week there. But from this perspective she has a rivalry with Lucia. A grin appeared across Mizaki's face as Lucia grabbed hold of her shoulder where she got punched. "I don't think you'll win on our spar today if you can't pay attention to your surroundings like that" said Mizaki with a bit of arrogance by the way her words escaped from her mouth. Lucia released her grip from her shoulder seconds later and she started to fix her hair again. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say Mizaki. Don't be mad once I break that staff of yours once we fight later today." Lucia replied. "Ha! I'd like to see that happen crystal girl!" Mizaki said with mocking expression on her face.

While the 6 mages in the dining room were busy having conversations, waiting for their morning breakfast, Saddest flies straight into the dining room. He begins to circle around in the air a couple of times, realizing that breakfast hasn't been served yet and he sighs in relief. "Just in time, the food isn't ready yet." As Saddest made his way to an empty chair, Trinity, along with his imp, and Chisio entered the dining room. "We're back!" Chisio yelled in a loud tone. The 6 mages in the room turned to see both of the guys returning from their late night mission. "...You don't have to yell about it, you know." Shizeru said, still tired a bit. "Welcome back guys!" said Kallen as she waved at Trinity and Chisio from the far right end of the table. "Hey! Don't forget me!" remarked Saddest towards Kallen. "Ah.. I'm sorry about that Saddest, welcome back." Kallen replied. Saddest crossed his little arms and gazed at the windows in front of him, behind where Shizeru and Cece were sitting. "That's more like it." He said in a disappointed tone. Meanwhile, Ola just waved at the two guys who came back and Cece was messing with her nails as she just said a simple hello, really focusing on when to strike Anri. Lucia and Mizaki immediately stopped their squabbling as Trinity and Chisio entered the dining room. "T-trin! You're back!" Lucia said with a surprised expression on her face. Trinity went to his seat that was sitting across from Lucia and Chisio followed behind as he sat near Saddest. "Well of course I'm back Lucia. I wouldn't let those Dark Guild bandits kill me. That would be the last thing they would ever try to do." Trinity replied while moving his chair up so he could sit near the table to eat. "Well just I'm just gonna give you a head's up, when you're free I need to talk to you. Alright Trinity?" The whiter haired demon slayer laid his arms on the table and he replied. "Alright. I'll take note of that." A smile appeared across Lucia's face when he answered her question and she thanked him. "Welcome back, Chisio." Mizaki said to Chisio with a smile on her face as he sat down on the chair. "Thank you, Mizaki. Oh by the way, you wouldn't mind to go hunting with me later this week do you?" A slight blush appeared across Mizaki's face as Chisio asked her that question. Chisio had always set his eyes on Mizaki ever since she joined the guild not too long ago and she was well aware of this. She had a liking for Chisio also, but not to the point where it was romantic for her, but it was just something about him she thought to herself. "I wouldn't mind that at all, Chisio! I'm up for it!" said Mizaki in an excited reply. "Alright, then it's settled!" Chisio replied. Saddest crept up to Chisio's ear and as Happy would always say in a situation like this, Saddest did the same. "She liiiiikes you." Saddest said in a mischievous way. "Shh.. Quiet you." Chisio remarked. Saddest just shrugged his shoulders and plopped back down on his seat. 

In a couple of minutes, conversations were dying down and Cece slammed her head on the table and rose it back up. "So is breakfast finished or?" She questioned with a smart tone on her lips. "Yes, it should. You know it'll take a bit long to make pancakes for-" Kallen's sentence got cut off as Mathias walked into the dining room with several plates of hot pancakes loaded on a rolling cart as the room service would use in a hotel. "Breakfast is here!" Mathias's yell echoed out through the dining room area as everyone in the room rose out of their seat, each of them grabbing one plate. After all of the mages grabbed their plates, they went back to their seats. "It's about damn time!" Ola thought to herself due to her waiting for her food for a moment. It would've been weird for the others to hear that come out of her mouth because she's always silent. Just then, Tristan rushed in the dining room. "Am I too late Mathias?" "Not at all my friend." Mathias said as he pointed at Tristan's chair, where he just reserved a plate pancakes for him. "Thank you Mathias. You just when to make things happen on time." Tristan said as he gave a bow to his friend. "Oh yes Tristan, make sure you put Master's plate on her table, if you don't mind." Tristan didn't mind doing that at all actually, but before he could grab a plate, there was just one more mage missing in his sights. "Mathias, where did Hikaru run off too?" Mathias knew about Hikaru's whereabouts so he had to explain to Tristan. "She actually told me earlier at dawn that she would leave today for a S Class mission and she'll return tomorrow morning." Tristan nodded as he grabbed Anri's plate. "Thank you for that info Mathias. It would've been bad if she didn't tell anyone where she was heading too." With that being said, Tristan headed towards Anri's empty chair as he proceeded to put her plate down in front of her chair and went to his seat to eat. 

With a loud yawn, Anri woke up from the staircase as she rubbed her eyes. "That was a great goodnight sleep." She went to the bathroom near the lobby to wash her face and get ready for the morning, but something was crossing her mind. "Brother.. I mean Trace is on his way here soon enough as we speak. But its nothing to worry about until the time comes." She thought to herself as she headed towards the dining room for breakfast. "But he is a handful a lot also so I guess he is a bit worrisome." As she entered the dining room, she could see her mages or children, as she would call them, eating breakfast and having a good time doing so. "Now this defines a functional guild!" She began to head to her seat where the pancakes were waiting for her. "Good morning Master!" Mathias said as he stopped eating the pancakes that he made in the kitchen not too long ago. Everybody said good morning to her actually. "Yes hi. We'll talk later. I'm hungry as of now." Before she could sit down in her seat and fully grab her fork to eat, there came Trinity's imp who hopped on the plate, attacking her pancakes as if it was the last food on Fiore. Every mage in that room just looked in utter silence while it was happening and the tension began to grow in the room. "...What the Hell!?" Anri yelled as she looked down on her plate only to see Trinity's imp devouring her pancakes. "...No. I'm going to stay calm about this. It's only pancakes and I'm sure we have some more. Right Mathias?" Sweat began to run down on Mathias's forehead as he said, "Um, about that.. That was the last of the pancake and I'll have to get some more later today when I get the chance..." Cece was the only one who bursted out laughing at Anri's misfortune, falling out of her seat. The next thing that was about to happen was predictable for everyone sitting at the table. Anri slammed her fists on the table and the room around them began to shake. Trinity's imp began to whimper like an injured dog and it ran to Trinity on the table, hiding in his shirt. "...Here we go." ,Shizeru said as he got out of his seat, jumping out of an open window which lead to the outside. Tristan's hand slapped his face and then he slid it down vertically. Sighing in discomfort, he wasted no time and equipped his Knight's Armor, preparing for the worst. "...HIT THE DECK!" Saddest yelled from across his chair as he hid under the table, dragging Chisio under the table with him. Ola on the other sneaked towards the exit from the dining hall, not making a single sound for anyone to notice she was gone like the wind. Lucia grabbed Mizaki, running over to her best friend Kallen who was sitting beside Mizaki. Lucia quickly made a crystal wall, shielding the 3 of them for what was about to happen. As for Cece, she was still on the ground laughing it up, luckily the ground was a good spot for her since she wouldn't get caught in the assault. Mathias got out of his seat running to Anri's side to calm her down, but it didn't work. The only one left who wasn't gone, shielded, or bracing himself was Trinity. "...I swear to Satan.. You're all crazy I just-" He got cut off by Anri's trademark yell. " HRRRRRAAAAAAGGAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Her yell echoed throughout the castle and half of Clover Town. The next thing everyone knew was that bright white light had shone inside of the castle as the tremor was at its worst. Even though the second S Class mage of Black Phoenix wasn't in Clover Town's vicinity, she could pretty much know when her Master is quite pissed. "..I guess it was fate that I wasn't supposed to eat breakfast with everyone today." said Hikaru after she made a mini ice statue and giggled a bit. 

In Clover Town, the tremor had stopped and the bright white light disappeared from inside of the castle. A young, innocent man in his teen years with his hair tied into a small ponytail, was checking his surroundings when he felt the tremor. "...What was that I wonder? Does Clover Town have magnitudes like this?  
...Oh well, I shouldn't just waste my time standing here. I need to head over to that guild I've heard about." This young man's name is Leon Shi. This man has come a long way to search for a place for him to call home. Deep inside of his soul lies a heavy burden of his past that scarred him for the rest of his life. But despite of his burden, he seems to always carry an innocent smile on his face trying to put the past behind him. Little does he know that this will be a new beginning of his life and a new family to go to if he's having any problems. What direction will this new adventure lead Leon into?


End file.
